mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (known as Mario & Luigi RPG 4: Dream Adventure in Japan and Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. in Europe and Australia) is a title for the Nintendo 3DS. It is the fourth installment in the ''Mario & Luigi'' series. The game was released in Europe on July 12th, 2013, Australia on July 13th, Japan on July 18th and North America on August 11th. This game is part of the "Year of Luigi," celebrating the 30th anniversary of Luigi's debut. As such, Luigi has a much bigger role in the game than in the previous Mario & Luigi games. A special edition Nintendo 3DS XL with a Luigi themed print was released in Japan as part of the event and includes a digital copy of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team pre-installed on the SD card. The name comes from the term "dream team", a team composed of the greatest performers of a certain talent. Story ]] One day in the Mushroom Kingdom, Broggy comes down on a blimp to deliver an invitation to take a vacation on Pi'illo Island to Princess Peach and her staff. Peach, Mario, Luigi, Toadsworth, and some Toads travel to Pi'illo Island on a blimp called the Zeeppelin. During the flight there, Broggy opens up a screen with Dr. Snoozemore, who claims to be the proprietor of Pi'illo Island. He further explains that he is researching the science of sleep and that on Pi'illo Island, there is a special power that makes people fall asleep. After he finishes talking, a dark pillow falls from the sky and onto the Blimp and transforms into a dark figure. Mario then engages with the unknown being. After defeating him, the blimp malfunctions and crashes into the Pi'illo Blimport. However, it is revealed that it was all Luigi's dream. Luigi is so startled when he wakes up that he falls off the blimp on his face leaving him unconscious. Some Brock people then come and explain that Dr. Snoozemore is off on a business errand in hopes to boost tourism. The player then takes control of Mario and must make their way to Pi'illo Castle. However, on their way there, they are interrupted by Broque Monsieur. Broque unleashes Grombas to attack Mario. Broque Monsieur explains that it was all an act. Soon after they reach Pi'illo Castle and re-unite with Luigi. Inside the castle, they meet up with Starlow. Mario and Luigi go to a room where Peach and Toadsworth accidentally set off a test platform sending them to ancient Pi'illo ruins. Mario & Luigi follow and eventually find Peach and Toadsworth surrounded by a group of Smoldergeists which flee when the Bros. arrive. Here they find a Pi'illo, which later turns out to be Prince Dreambert. This action causes the Smoldergeist to come back and attack the Bros.. and Luigi in the ruins.]] Upon beating the group and leaving the ruins the Bros. come to a collection room. Here Luigi takes a nap on the pillow. After everyone gathers in the collection room, a Dream Portal opens a portal to the Dream World. This allows Antasma to pull Princess Peach into the Dream World against her will. After Mario chases after Peach into Dreamy Pi'illo Castle, with the help of a dreamy version of Broque Monsieur, he comes across Dreamy Luigi, Luigi's dream representation, who assists Mario through his treks in the Dream World. The Bros. catch up to Antasma who creates Dreamy Mario to stop Mario, but upon Dreamy Mario's defeat, Antasma creates a portal to Dream's Deep and flees there, sealing it up afterwards. Mario and Luigi then find a Nightmare Chunk & break it, freeing Prince Dreambert. He then explains that there were two powers in Pi'illo island, the Dream Stone and the Dark Stone. Both stones have the power to grant wishes. The Pi'illo folk were protecting the stones from misuse. Then the Bat King, Antasma, came to steal the Dark Stone to fulfill his desires. The Pi'illo could not defeat him, though they managed to trap him in the Dream World, however Antasma destroyed the Dark Stone at the last second, thus causing the Pi'illo's souls to be trapped in Nightmare chunks upon being hit by one. Prince Dreambert then runs out of the room, the Bros. following him. After catching up to Prince Dreambert and saving some Pi'illos they learn from one that Eldream, a Pi'illo elder, knows how to reach Dream's Deep. The Bros. then set off to find him in Mushrise Park. Upon arriving at Mushrise Park the Bros. learn that Brickle, the Manager of the park, has Eldream but will not give him up unless they catch him. After the Bros. chase him, gaining hammers during their attempts, they find him on top of a fountain, where he tries to flee but gets stuck in the fountain top. The Bros., going underground, turn up the water pressure causing the fountain to explode, and freeing Brickle. Meanwhile at Brickle's Maintenance hut, Grobot, the hydrozation robot, gets hit by a large piece of the fountain, causing it to go haywire. Brickle thanks the Bros. and tells them they can use his bed in his hut. Upon arriving there, Grobot is incredibly unstable and attacks Brickle. It then attacks the Bros. After defeating Grobot, Brickle allows the Bros. to use his bed to free Eldream. In Dreamy Mushrise Park the Bros. encounter Dreambunny, Eldream's pet rabbit, who's carrying the nightmare chunk containing Eldream. Dreamy Brickle interrupts them and competes with the Bros. for it. After Mario and Luigi corner Dreambunny, it gives up the Nightmare Chunk, allowing the Bros. to free Eldream. Eldream opens a portal to Dream's Deep with the use of Dreambunny. The Bros. enter the portal and proceed to Dream's Deep. The Bros. quickly corner Antasma but are held back by his screeching. Meanwhile in the real world, Starlow is watching Luigi when Kamek appears along with Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk and Sergeant Guy. Bowser then enters, demanding the location of Peach, and upon catching the princess's scent, jumps into the Dream Portal. He arrives in Dream's Deep right where the Bros. are confronting Antasma. Upon being convinced by Antasma and his claims, Bowser fights with Antasma against the Bros. After being beaten by the Bros., Antasma increases Bowser's power and defeats Mario, Luigi and Peach. Antasma then flees with Bowser, stating they will get Peach later as they have work to do. Eldream arrives on the scene, and helps get the Bros. and Peach back to the Real World. Back in the Real World, the Bros. learn that Antasma is going after the Dream Stone, which resides in Dozing Sands. Upon reaching Dozing Sands, the Bros. meet Britta, a ruthless construction manager who says she can't help them as there is no more treasure in the already explored areas besides the path with the large sand slide. The Bros. learn that to get up the sand slide they have to find the four Deco Pi'illos of the Dozites, special stones that fit into Zeekeeper statues, when all collected would allow them to proceed up the sand slide. After finding three of the Dozites, the drill monster, Torkscrew eats the fourth Deco Pi'illo, resulting in a chase. Upon drilling it several times in the chase, it coughs up the Deco Pi'illo, who, like the others, was trapped in a nightmare chunk. After placing the last Dozite in the last statue, the sand slide becomes climbable and Britta races ahead of the Bros. to the newly accessible area in hopes of treasure. Upon reaching the new area, Torkscrew attacks Britta and swallows her. After beating Torkscrew, Britta is freed, however fades in and out of consciousness in a bad state and is carried off for medical attention. The Bros. approach the ruins that hold the Dream Stone to discover Antasma and Bowser had already stolen it. Prince Dreambert realizes that the Dream Stone's alter is a Dreampoint, a point where one can enter the Dream World easily. Prince Dreambert suggests that the Bros. try to find the Dream Stone Soul who may be able to tell them where Antasma and Bowser went with the stone. Upon hearing this, Mario enters the Dream World as Luigi sleeps on Prince Dreambert on the Dreampoint, into Dreamy Dozing Sands. After finding the Dream Stone's Soul, it tries to hide as it doesn't want to get involved but is pestered to the point it is consumed by fury, turning into the massive Robo-Drilldigger to get rid of the Bros.. Dreamy Luigi, fusing with many Luiginoids, then becomes Giant Luigi to defeat Robo-Drilldigger. After doing so, the Dream Stone's Soul tells Luigi where the Dream Stone was taking, Mount Pajamaja. To reach Mount Pajamaja, the Bros. need to take a tour there, signing up requiring them to go to Wakeport. At Wakeport, the Bros. run into Kylie Koopa and Popple, both claiming to not recognize the Bros.. Mario and Luigi learn from one of the two tour guides, Lil' Massif, that the tour can't start unless Big Massif, his older brother and the other tour guide, shows up. The Bros. later find Big Massif voluntarily asleep on a Dreampoint. Luigi then falls asleep in an attempt to connect to Big Massif's dream to wake him up. The Bros. succeed in both that and in entering Dreamy Wakeport, but discover that to meet Dreamy Big Massif, they have to beat his four apprentices with special conditions involved. After beating all four, it is revealed that Dreamy Big Massif was disguised as the Referee. Upon beating Dreamy Big Massif, Big Massif wakes up, notices he slept in and starts the tour to and up Mount Pajamaja. After climbing up to the summit of Mount Pajamaja, the group comes across the mammoth guardian of the mountain, Mammoshka, who is currently sleeping. The Massif's get by unnoticed but Luigi sneezes, waking up Mammoshka, who gets enraged when it sees the Bros. After beating the Guardian, the Bros. proceed to the summit where they find Antasma, Bowser, Kamek, Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk and Sergeant Guy with four large speakers. It is revealed that the Dream Stone needs to charge before it can grant wishes. Private Goomp then turns on the speakers and music known as the Dreambeats starts playing, making all who hear it fall asleep, except for Pi'illos, Starlow, Antasma and Bowser (who is covering his ears). The Bros. try to escape but Luigi falls asleep while Mario fights the drowsiness. Prince Dreambert suggests going to the Dream World to escape the music until it's over upon stumbling upon one in their escape. Mario manages to escape the Dreambeats by diving through the Dream Portal of a nearby Dreampoint into Dreamy Mount Pajamaja, but the Dream Portal soon closes as the music has made Luigi so deep in his sleep that it can't remain stable. Meanwhile, the entire island falls asleep and Dream Orbs, orbs created by those who sleep, are absorbed into the Dream Stone to power it. Upon reaching the summit, the Bros. discover the dream version of the mountain volcano, Mt. Pajamaja, is alive and anger it by popping a pimple on its nose. Mt. Pajamaja's reaction sends the Bros. running back to where the Dream Portal was but it hadn't re-appeared yet, leaving the Bros. to face Mt. Pajamaja, resulting in another Giant Luigi battle. After beating the Volcano, the Dream Portal reappears and Mario returns to the real world. Starlow and Prince Dreambert discuss their next plan of action and decide to hide Princess Peach as that would be Bowser's prime target and head back to Pi'illo Castle. The Dream Stone finishes charging and Antasma wishes for a Castle for him and Bowser, which soon appears. Antasma destroys several small islands around Pi'illo island with large lasers and surrounds the castle with an impenetrable shield. The Bros. arrive at Pi'illo Castle, decide to find Princess Peach, and find out she's at Driftwood Shore. and Luigi in Driftwood Shore]] When they arrive, they are told to go see Broque Madame who has disguised Peach and Toadsworth as Block folk. It is suggested that Peach should be hidden in the Dream World from Bowser. The Bros. find a Dreampoint and meet Seadric, a Seadring who suggests the use of Dream Eggs to expand the world. Seadric then tells the Bros. to go see his two brothers and one sister to get their three Dream Eggs. After doing so, Seadric expands the world and the team continues towards the farthest point possible. However, it is revealed that Peach was actually Kamek in disguise, who summons Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk and Sergeant Guy to fight the Bros.. After being defeated, they are teleported out by Kamek who then leaves. The Bros. start looking for a way to get to Neo Bowser Castle when they discover Dr. Snoozemore has returned and go to see him. Upon finding him, he suggests trying to find the Zeekeeper to break the shield around the Castle. Prince Dreambert remembers seeing a Zeekeeper statue in Dream's Deep in Pi'illo Castle. After the Bros. find the statue, Mario and Luigi learn to summon the Zeekeeper by using the Ultibed, which in order to access, must first be built by a Bedsmith once they collect the five Zee Parts scattered across the island. The Bros. have little trouble getting the parts, but upon finding the Jelly Sheets, a group of Fly Guy Rs steal it. The Bros. locate the group taking a break on the path towards the Blimport. and fight the Fly Guy Rs. After collecting the necessary parts, the Bros. head to Wakeport and run into Popple again, who is trying to steal from Pi'illoper's, a Pi'illo artifact collector, collection room. The Bros. follow Popple to a sealed-off area full of ruins. Popple mistakes a Wiggler for a security guard. He then tricks the Bros. into helping him fight Wiggler, by talking first, and then after insulting Wiggler, fighting him. After Wiggler is defeated he turns on the Bros. immediately but is beaten. Upon learning that Wiggler wasn't a security guard, he insults Wiggler again, getting chased, and claiming he's had enough of the island. The Bros. then find Pi'illoper who takes them to his prize possession, Bedsmith, who is trapped in a Nightmare Chunk. When the Bros. finally reach the Nightmare Chunk, Earthwake, the guardian holding the nightmare chunk in its head, activates and forms a robot made of buildings resulting in another Giant Luigi battle. After beating Earthwake and breaking the nightmare chunk, Bedsmith is more than happy to help, but needs to meet the Bros. at his workshop in Somnom Woods to build the Ultibed. After arriving in Somnom Woods, Bedsmith makes the Ultibed, and then tells the Bros. to find the Zeekeeper they would have to sleep in the temple in Somnom Woods. To reach the temple, the Bros. have to free the Pi'illo Masters which hold the keys to reaching the temple. Mario and Luigi manage to save all six of the Pi'illo Masters and are able to continue towards the temple. Unfortunately, upon reaching the ideal spot for the Ultibed to be slept on, the temple's defense system releases the guardian, Pi'illodium, who then attacks the Bros. After defeating the guardian, the Bros. then place the Ultibed into position, and Mario enters Dreamy Somnom Woods to find the Zeekeeper. Climbing up the large tree towards where the Zeekeeper sleeps, Mario and Luigi make it to the top, where they find a large rainbow egg (known as the Zee Egg) of which Mario smashes, releasing the Zeekeeper who instantly attacks the Bros., this soon triggering another Giant Luigi battle. After the Zeekeeper is defeated, he notices Prince Dreambert with the Bros. and reverts to his usual casual demeanour, no longer hostile. Upon hearing the dire situation, the Zeekeeper reluctantly agrees to help. He takes Mario out of the Dream World and then proceeds to scope out Neo Bowser Castle. Once doing so, he returns near the forest entrance, awaiting the Bros. to shatter the barrier. Once they board the Zeekeeper and he flies near the castle, he unleashes the Wakebeam upon the castle, shattering the barrier and causing the castle to plummet in an empty area slightly to the north of where the forest entrance is, right between Mt. Pajamaja and Somnom Woods. The Zeekeeper lands with the Bros., and then rests, allowing Mario and Luigi to then storm the castle once prepared. ]] Upon infiltrating Neo Bowser Castle, Kamek casts a spell on the rooms and passages, making it harder for the Bros. to navigate the castle. Upon doing so, Kamek and Antasma flee into the Dream World and the Bros. follow suit and are able to chase after the duo into Dreamy Neo Bowser Castle. After hunting down Kamek, they do battle with him, however Kamek exits the battle midway in order to flee to another Dream World, releasing the spell on the areas in Neo Bowser Castle and leaving. Mario and Luigi follow suit and re-enter Neo Bowser Castle, and proceed deeper. Meanwhile, upon Bowser stating his desire to conquer the world now, Antasma suggests Bowser sleeps due to his potential dream energy being raw and powerful. Bowser agrees to this line of logic, and goes along with the suggestion. Mario and Luigi eventually find Kamek who casts a similar spell as before on to the nearby rooms. Antasma appears and once again opens the Dream Portal, the duo entering again. Once Mario and Luigi re-enter the Dream World, they find Kamek disguised as Peach, however do not fall for it this time, causing Kamek to drop the act and engage battle with them yet again. Deep into battle, Kamek once again exits the duel along with the Dream World, heading deeper into the castle yet again, causing the Bros. to follow. Mario and Luigi quickly catch up to Kamek, startling him as he was in the middle of muddling up the rooms. He flees through another Dream Portal but is caught and defeated, allowing Mario and Luigi to continue upon their leave of the Dream World. The battered Kamek then decides to use the rest of his magic to assist Bowser, and disappears. Mario and Luigi are once again stopped from their trek deeper into the castle quite soon by several intense flames being shot out of three Dream Worlds, and then realize they must enter each of the Dream Worlds and stop whatever is causing the flames. Upon succeeding in doing so, Mario and Luigi enter the doorway at the end to find Bowser sleeping on Antasma as a pillow with a barrier protecting him. Prince Dreambert states that the strange purple vines they've seen everywhere throughout the castle are what powers the building, and that they originate from Antasma. Luigi suggests they enter Bowser's Dream World, Prince Dreambert realizing they could try what they did with Big Massif with Bowser. Prince Dreambert connects himself to the vines as pillow form, and Luigi sleeps on him, Mario entering the Dream World. After traversing the Dream World, the Bros. soon come across Bowser, who spots Mario and Luigi and starts inhaling the area around him, growing in size. Bowser then jumps off the ground and into a pit in what seems to be a fatal fall. Mario and Luigi run over to where Bowser jumped, and look down in the pit. They see no sign of Bowser, and assume he's been dealt with. Mario and Luigi try to move, but they are knocked back by a Giant Bowser wrecking the place up, clearly unharmed. Luigi signals Mario that they're going to do what they normally do in this situation, a Giant Battle. When Bowser gets struck by Finishing Bros., only for Kamek and some Magikoopas to appear and power Bowser up, causing the Giant Battle to continue. When Luigi manages to make Bowser woozy and open to damage, the Bros. start up Star Driver, another version of Finishing Bros. where Prince Dreambert powers up the star instead. With this attack being successful, the Bros. defeat Giant Bowser. Mario and Luigi leave the Dream World and after pursuing the evil duo, discover that Bowser was planning to double-cross Antasma all along. Antasma reveals he had made a wish on the Dream Stone for the ability to create Dream Portals at some point, and flies through one after challenging Dreambert to a duel. Bowser, meanwhile, flees with a Paratroopa holding Princess Peach. Prince Dreambert decides to fight Antasma just as he did centuries ago, and loses. Mario decides to avenge him and jumps into the Dream Portal himself. Dreamy Luigi and a barely conscious Prince Dreambert join in the fight to assist him. After Mario defeats Antasma for good, they leave the Dream World, knowing they still have Bowser to take care of. Narrowly avoiding Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, and Corporal Paraplonk's Bob-omb attacks, Mario, Luigi, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert make it to the castle balcony, where Bowser and Peach await. Bowser boasts about the power he now has, with the Dream Stone and Peach in hand. Suddenly, Peach and Starlow activate their wish power from the previous game and, at the request of Prince Dreambert, destroy the Dream Stone. Bowser is initially shocked about this, but then screams in rage, "NOT YET!" as he inhales the Dream Stone's pieces (meaning that he still keep his Vacuum Ability from the previous game) and becomes Dreamy Bowser. Mario and Luigi engage battle with him, and upon winning, knock him flying into the sky. Suddenly, without the Dream Stone to maintain it, the castle begins to crumble, but the Zeekeeper gives Mario and friends a lift back to Pi'illo Castle just in time. Back at the castle, Toadsworth is so relieved to see the princess. Prince Dreambert presents the Zeekeeper with the Dream Stone's essence extracted from Bowser's body, hoping to get it repaired. He does so, but it becomes the Dream Coin, which spouts infinite coins, instead. The Zeekeeper explains that he made it this way because simply having the power to grant all wishes is too risky, and it's more intuitive to "buy" one's wishes. Prince Dreambert, seemingly shocked at what Zeekeeper was doing, pouts at the sight of the concoction, but Broque Monsieur says it'd be a great attraction, and Mario, Luigi, and Peach agree. Meanwhile, Bowser and his minions are desperately trying to escape the island in the Koopa Clown Car, and Bowser announces he will come back for revenge, finally remembering Luigi's name. They are then showered in coins from the Dream Coin, Private Goomp and Sergeant Guy rock the Koopa Clown Car, trying to get coins, that it falls into the ocean. The group then start their vacation, shown during the end credits. Gameplay The gameplay shifts between Luigi's dream world, where Mario and Luigi move in a 2-D fashion, and the regular world, where they freely roam the overworld, unlike the previous three titles. While Mario is inside Luigi's dreams, Starlow can move Luigi's face to affect the area, such as spinning platforms. The battles give the player coins directly from enemies in battle, like Paper Mario: Sticker Star. ''Badges similar to those in ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story ''return in this game. Sometimes Gifts may also appear in between or after battles. Giant battles from ''Mario & Luigi's Bowser Inside Story return, only this time with Luigi being the giant instead of Bowser. The game's art style has also changed in this installment. Unlike the previous games' basic sprite look, this entry uses a pre-rendered look that makes the sprites integrate smoothly with backgrounds. There is also a Hard mode that is unlocked after completing the game. In this mode, the player can't start again after losing a battle and must instead go back to the title screen and continue from where they last saved. They can also only carry 10 of each item. The enemies are also tougher. A new feature during battles is if the player fails at Bro. moves a numerous amount of times, a slow motion feature will activate allowing for easier hits. The game also has an added hint option which appears in battle if the player is struggling with an enemy; if chosen this gives information on the enemies' weaknesses and attacks. The battle style is partially the same except for the dream world battles. Instead of fighting alongside Mario, Dreamy Luigi fuses himself into Mario, powering up his jump and hammer attacks. Whenever Mario jumps on an enemy, a bunch of Luigi clones will then follow in the attack damaging most of the enemies on screen. For the hammer, when Mario attacks, he slams the ground and the Luigi clones appear as well damaging all enemies on the field. First Strikes also return with their purpose still the same. Also, Mario can run from enemy fights without losing coins. The Attack pieces from the previous game also come back, with the same 10 pieces to make an attack, varying from Mario and co. picking from block to block to other events such as an NPC giving 1 to 10 pieces by free will. But this time, Mario and Luigi have both their own list of attacks, although they are the same, if one have an attack the other doesn't, only he can use it until the other gains it as well. Inside Luigi's dreams, the attacks are called "Luiginary" attacks (a mix of "Luigi" with "imaginary") which involves many absurd ways of Mario using a whole crowd of Luigis, but spend Bros points equally. The bottom screen of the 3DS displays the area map; unlike previous installments the map shows and follows the actual location of the Bros. Another new feature is the ability to save at anytime and anywhere during the course of the game, though the player can still use Save Blocks if necessary they want to. Features 'Playable' *Mario *Luigi (Real World) *Dreamy Luigi (Dream World) *Starlow (Real World, Luigi dreaming) 'Antagonists' *Antasma *Bowser *Kamek *Private Goomp *Corporal Paraplonk *Sergeant Guy 'Others' *Princess Peach *Toadsworth *Toads *Prince Dreambert *Pi'illos *Broque Monsieur *Broggy *Brickle *Brocks *Beanish *Hooskis *Yoshis *Britta *Shelltops *Dream Stone Soul *Dr. Snoozemore *SeadricSeabelle *Seabelle *Seatoon *Seabury *Eldream *Big Massif *Lil' Massif *Bedsmith *Kylie Koopa *Popple *Wiggly *Pi'illoper *Nommons *Zeekeeper Locations *Pi'illo Blimport *Pi'illo Castle *Dreamy Pi'illo Castle *Mushrise Park *Dreamy Mushrise Park *Dream's Deep *Dozing Sands *Dreamy Dozing Sands *Wakeport *Dreamy Wakeport *Mount Pajamaja *Dreamy Mount Pajamaja *Driftwood Shore *Dreamy Driftwood Shore *Somnom Woods *Dreamy Somnom Woods *Neo Bowser Castle *Dreamy Neo Bowser Castle Enemies 'Real World' *Gromba *Bloatula *Capnap *Thorb *Flibbee *Flounderflage *Sandoon *Caccac *Hermite Crab *Monolift *Grumbell *Flibbee R *Pi'illodactyl *Durapurl *Fly Guy *Goomba *Shy Guy Airtub *Shy Guy *Virus *Monolift R *Hermite Crab R *Goomba R *Bandit *Golden Egg *Eyepi'illo *Beehoss *Boomerang Bro. *Commander Lakitu *Pi'illodactyl R *Fire Bro. * Flaming Antasmaton *Chain Chomp *Walker Guy *Shy Guy Airtub R *Shy Guy R 'Dream World' *Dromba *Storch *Dreamcap *Dreamcap Captain *Propellion *Dreamy Sandoon *Lob-omb *Skipdrill *Cocoknight *Ticksquawk *Chizzle *Magmad *Icead *Lob-omb R *Spiny *Lakitu * Piranha Plant *Nipper Plant *Bloopurn *Dreamcap R *Dreamcap Captain R *Darkblock *Krubbish *Cocoknight R *Pelicrump *Spritzbloom *Skipdrill R *Mecha-Koopa *Big Tail Goomba *Antasman *Spiny R *Lakitu R *Golden Beanie Bosses Giant Bosses Battle Ring Bosses Battle Ring Giant Bosses Trivia *This is the first Mario & Luigi game since Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga to feature Popple as a character and boss. However, he is only fought once but still plays somewhat of a major role. **Kylie Koopa from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time returns as well. **Starlow from Mario & Luigi: Bowsers Inside Story returns too. *This is the only Mario & Luigi game where one of the first fights in the game isn't against Bowser (Baby Mario's fight with Baby Bowser counts since that's just a younger Bowser). *This is the first Mario & Luigi game (and the first Mario RPG game overall) that the player can save anywhere at anytime. The second is Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. *This is the first time in the Mario & Luigi series that the player can save right before the final boss fight with the game rather than just jump from one battle to the next. *Whenever the player engages in Giant fights where they must turn the Nintendo 3DS sideways, the 3D feature is temporary turned off until the fight ends. *The Luiginary Attacks are very similar to the special attacks from Superstar Saga as they consist of Mario and Luigi doing combos without the aid of any special item besides their own hammers, occasionally. *This is the fourth game where Bowser is empowered/possessed by the antagonist and the final battle resumes by something he swallowed. **Cackletta's spirit was unconsciously swallowed and fused with him and became Bowletta in Superstar Saga; **The Elder Princess Shroob's remnants were eaten and empowered Bowser manifested as a smoky self as a final battle in Partners in Time; **The Dark Star entered Bowser after he ate it and gathered his genetic code in Bowser's Inside Story; **Antasma empowered Bowser right after he entered Luigi's Dream Deep in Dream Team. And as the final battle, Bowser consumed the shards of the Dream Stone. *This is also the fourth game where Mario goes inside someone's body: **In Superstar Saga, the final battle was inside Bowletta; **In Partners in time, Mario, Luigi and their baby selves are swallowed by a monstrous Yoob; **In Bowser's Inside Story, the whole plot is based in Mario and co's shenanigans inside Bowser's body; **In Dream Team, the whole plot is also based in Mario entering Luigi's dreams, ipso fatso, his subconscious. *Bowser calls Luigi by his real name for the first time in the Mario & Luigi series. *This is the first Mario & Luigi game not to feature any appearances by Fawful (mainly because he was defeated for good in the previous Mario & Luigi game). *This is the first game in the Mario & Luigi series where Mario and Luigi do not venture inside another character throughout the storyline (in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Mario and Luigi battle Cackletta's Soul inside Bowletta, in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Mario, Luigi, and their baby selves, amongst others, are swallowed by Yoob and venture to escape its belly, and in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, Mario and Luigi remain in Bowser's body for a large portion of the game). Gallery 160px-3DS_MarioLuigi3DS_022013_Scrn01.png|Mario and Luigi in Wakeport near some Hooskis and a Zeekeeper. 160px-3DS_MarioLuigi3DS_022013_Scrn02.png|Mario and Luigi at Mount Pajamaja. 160px-3DS_MarioLuigi3DS_022013_Scrn03.png|Mario on top of a large crowd of Luiginoids forming the Luiginary Stack. 160px-3DS_MarioLuigi3DS_022013_Scrn04.png|Mario and many Luigis jumping on top of a group of enemies. 160px-3DS_MarioLuigi3DS_022013_Scrn05.png|Luigi jumping out of a Luiginary Work. 160px-3DS_MarioLuigi3DS_022013_Scrn06.png|Mario in battle. 160px-3DS_MarioLuigi3DS_022013_Scrn07.png|Mario jumping into Luigi's dream, with Starlow watching nearby. 160px-3DS_MarioLuigi3DS_022013_Scrn08.png|Mario in an area of Luigi's dream, with an Attack Piece Block nearby. 160px-MLRPG4.png|Japanese logo. fr:Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Mario & Luigi Series Category:Year of Luigi Games Category:RPGs Category:Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Category:2013 games